Camp Demi God
by swimmerreader
Summary: Another Demi God training camp opens in New York. Is their teacher better than Chiron? Who is this new mysterious camper? Percabeth! Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. That lucky duck Rick Riordan does.**

Percy's POV:

It couldn't have been more perfect. The war against the Titans was over. Camp was starting the flourish again. New campers were flowing in. New and old campers were getting claimed every day. And, oh yeah, I was dating my best friend.

Breakfast had just ended, so as usual I walked down to the sword training arena. Thinking of nothing but getting a few reps done before I went to see Annabeth. Bad news, someone was already in the arena, and at the rate they were hacking at the training dummies, I wouldn't get a chance to use them. Good news, falling from underneath the her helmet was a length of blonde, shining ringlets. Annabeth.

I ran down the hill, stumbling along the way, and caught Annabeth's shoulder with a "Hey."

She started, then swung around and smashed her sword into me. Good thing I was invincible, otherwise I'd have lost a good chunk of my arm.

"Oh my gods Percy! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Invincible, remember?" I pointed my thumbs at my chest.

"Right," She said with a grin. "Wanna spar, Seaweed Brain?"

I didn't answer. I just pulled out Riptide and we went right to it. After a few minutes of hard battle, I realized that Annabeth wasn't concentrating like she usually was. I was actually holding my own. She had that look in her eye that was half in the present and the other part of her was somewhere far, far away. I took advantage of that and, using the first move I learned from Luke that very first summer, I locked the hilt of my blade with hers and twisted. Her sword tumbled to the ground but Annabeth didn't seem to realize it.

"Yoo-hoo? Wise Girl?" I snapped my fingers in her face. "Earth to Annabeth!"

"Oh hey sorry Percy I was just…"

"Thinking yeah. Anything I can do?"

"No, it's just… nothing. Let's go again."

"Or we could go to the beach."

She nodded and shed her armor. Gods she was beautiful. She was just wearing shorts and her orange camp t-shirt, but she was still so beautiful I wanted to cry. I shook my head. _Easy, Percy. Right now just try to figure out what's on her mind. That's all. _

We walked along the beach hand in hand. I pulled her to a stop at a large rock that was somewhat flat and dry. I pull her over to sit next to me, but she scoots over one of my legs and sits in between them. I ignore the urge to turn her around and lose myself in her lips. She doesn't. It's a simple, sweet kiss at first; then it becomes more passionate. My tongue explores the inside of her mouth while my hands knot more securely into her hair. I come up for breath and Annabeth begins to kiss my neck, her hands on the small of my back at my Achilles' heel. Tingles course through me, radiating from that spot. This goes on for a while, but once we stop neither of us speaks while trying to catch our breath. I'm the first to break the silence.

"So do want to tell me what's been bothering you?" She tenses up, then answers carefully.

"What do you mean?"

"Come on Annabeth, I know you. You were off at the arena and haven't said a word since then. I think I know when something's up.

"You seem to know me pretty well."

I tread carefully, knowing these are dangerous waters. "I think I do."

She won't look at me. So I gently tilt her chin up. "Annabeth?"

She sighs. "Fine, well, um… I had this dream…"

**Dah dah dahhhhhh! I love cliff hangers! Review and I'll write more! Don't review and I'll cry!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey y'all! Sorry it's been FOREVER since I've posted for this but I got the worst case of writers block I've ever had, plus an creative writing paper so you imagine how that could take up my time. Anyways I'm back and thanks to those who reviewed! They totally made my day and caused me to skip around my house like an idiot. Just ask my brother who's randomly here:**

**Swimmerreader's brother: yep she looked pretty stupid too**

**Thanks, kid anyways so read review and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

**Annabeth's POV**

He was looking at me like I was idiot. I'm not an idiot! I'm a daughter of Athena! Who are, by definition, _not idiots_.

"What?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Alright, not what I expected. It was hard for Percy to knock me off guard, he was such a Seaweed brain, but I had kind of expected him to do that irresistible romantic thing where he holds me tighter, and whispers in my ear that I can tell him anything and I pretend to reluctantly let him know what I'm thinking about. But apparently not, so I'm on the defense now.

"Well, excuse me for wanting to work something out on my own!"

"That's just it Annabeth! You can tell me anything, you know that, but you keep trying to figure things out by yourself, you always have!" His voice takes on that deeper, softer tone that I had thought he was going to use in the first place. I like to call this (only to myself, obviously) his sexy tone and usually made me succumb to whatever he said (he did know this, of course). "I figured that once we started going out, you'd trust me with more of this."

Wait, so now I was the bad guy? His sexy tone was not going to work this time.

"Percy, I got the dream! It's only your business if I want it to be! Just because were dating doesn't mean I have to tell you every single detail about my life!"

"But it wasn't a detail, Wise Girl! Obviously this is bothering you so it must be important! You aren't one to dawdle on the little things!"

"So know you know me better than I do! Well, fine then Jackson! Maybe you should just run along and find someone who you don't know so well! Maybe they'll catch you're interest and intrigue you enough, and tell you enough about everything that they'll pass you're invisible girlfriend test!" Then I stomped off, and I couldn't have been madder if Ares himself tried to manipulate my mood.

It'd just like my luck to run into two people that I did _not _want to see right now. Clarisse and Silena. **(not dead, not traitor) **Aka: Non sympathetic and the romantic. I had just decided to try and hide from them when Silena called out.

"Hey! Annabeth!"

So much for that plan.

"Hey Wise Girl, where's Prissy?" You can guess who asked that one.

"Down at the beach, I guess." Silena, of course saw right away what was going on.

"Ohhhhh, did you two get in a fight?"

"Yeah, he was mad at me because I'm not telling him every single freaking detail about my life, how dumb is that?"

Clarisse and Silena glanced at each other, then began talking at the same time.

"Well, of course he's mad at you! You're dating! You guys should tell each other everything!" said Clarisse.

"That's stupid! I'm c'mon, let's go smack some sense into that boy!" yelled Silena.

And no, I couldn't believe who said what either.

"Wait, what?"

"I said, he's wrong!" screamed

"No! He's right!"

"How can you even say that? Of course he's wrong! Just because they go out, doesn't mean that Annabeth can't have her own life!"

"No! He's right! When Chris and I started dating I told him everything! How can Prissy trust her if she's keeping secrets from him?"

"Wait, you guys!" They kept arguing, "Y'all! Clarisse! Silena! Stop!" I bellowed.

Stop paused and looked at me.

"I'm not keeping secrets from him, I had a dream."

"The regular kind of dream or the demi god kind of dream?" asked Clarisse.

"Demi god of course."

"Spill it, then Wise Girl!"

Wow, way to go Annabeth. Soon enough you're going to have the whole camp bombarding you with questions. There was an easy fix to this I knew though. I turned on a dime, and ran towards the Big House.

**Whatcha think? Let me know! Please review they make my entire week happier! And I think I'm gonna need a few more until I update…**


	3. Chapter 3

**First of all let me apologize for taking so dang long to update. I really am sorry! There's just been so much going on and I've had the worst case of writers block but I'm back now! So here we go! Please read, review, and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

Before going to the Big House, I stopped quickly at the Athena cabin to grab my journal where I had written down the details of my dream. Resting nearby were my invisibility cap and Daedules laptop. No telling what may happen after I tell the story to Chiron, I debated if should bring them with me, weighing them in my hands. Deciding that it would be easy enough to run back over here if they were needed, I threw my belongings back onto my bunk and sprinted towards the Big House.

"Chiron!" My teacher was sitting in wheelchair form at the pinochle table with Mr. D as usual.

"Annabeth my dear, care to join us for a game?"

"Uh, no not now thanks, but-"

"Typical," Mr. D scoffed. "Young people today are always in such a rush. Tell me this Annabell,"

"Annabeth," I interject.

"Whatever. Anyways child, when is the last time you took a break and relaxed. Not that you should do it with us of course."

"Mr. D, Annabeth or any of the campers are always welcome to play a friendly card game with us." said Chiron tiredly. Mr. D snorted and re-buried his purple face into his cards.

"Anways," I shake my head trying to regain my train of thought. "Chiron, I have to tell you something. It's kind of urgent."

"All right dear, go on" I glanced at Mr. D uncomfortably. The god caught on to my reluctance.

"Oh go on Angie, I really couldn't care less and I'll probably just tune out anyways."

"Right, well, Chiron I had this dream last night…" I pause looking at the ancient trainer. His clear eyes silently urge me on.

"Well, okay I was at the sword training area and it was really dark, because there was a storm going on, which I know is impossible but there you go. Anyways, the wind was blowing so hard that it knocked me to the floor. Then I noticed that there were these two, well, two of you fighting. Well, one of them was you, Chiron, the other one was kind of like an anti- you. He had really thick, blonde hair; he had kind of that look of someone who used to be really in shape but had recently let themselves go. Like, I could tell he was well muscled but it was covered with a layer of fat. His face was really smooth with no facial hair. I couldn't tell what the exact color of his eyes was but I'd guess dark brown. The whole time I kept struggling to get up and pull the two of you apart but the wind was keeping me down. Then this guy ran up to the brawl with a sword and was screaming at the anti- you to fight harder. That was when the wind kind of just let me up and I ran up to the boy. I could tell he wasn't about to stop egging yall to fight so. I ran up to him, and pulled him around to face me and then I woke up.

Now that I said it out loud, it sounded a lot less horrible than it had in my mind. Maybe I just should've told Percy! Then we wouldn't have gotten into that stupid fight and I wouldn't have embarrassed myself in front of the two most powerful people (or centaur and god, whichever) that I know!

Chiron still hadn't said anything, so I poked the edge of his wheel with one toe.

"So… do you think it meant anything?"

"Well my dear, it may be a good idea to have another opinion on this one."

Huh?

"Percy, my boy," Chiron called. "Will you please come up here?"

I whirled around faster than I could've thought possible. There was nothing there, just the moldy old steps leading up the porch. Then, a very familiar face materialized out of thin air. Percy. Holding _my_ invisibility hat.

**I know it's short but I really wanted to end it there! Anyways so I can't think of a name for this boy that I mentioned in the dream so if anyone has any ideas let me know! The reviews help fight off writers block so please please please keep them coming! Love ya'll!**


	4. Authors Notice

Sorry quick authors note or chapter or whatever this is called. Just thought I'd let yall know that I am going to update very soon (probably this weekend) but as I had just about finished the last of my next chapter I finished up Rick Riordans new book _The Lost Hero_. For those of you who have read it know whats it about and my new chapter pretty much followed along the whole basic idea of the new camp thing. Lupa, the Romans, the whole sha-bang. So now I'm writing a new chapter and changing it up. So, in a nutshell, I'm re writing my chapter so I don't get arrested and kicked of fanfiction and I promise to update soon!

Love yall!


	5. Chapter 4

**Short note up top because there's a long one at the end, sorry its been so long since I've updated, but school sucks and Mr. Riordan came out with a new fantastic book in the PJO series! Anyways so I'm going to need some more characters so if yall guys wanna submit some to me that would be awesome. Read on my prettys!**

**Disclaimer: The mastermind Mr. Riordan owns PJO.**

He stole my cap. He stole my cap so he could come and _eavesdrop _on me.

"PERSEUS JACKSON-"

"Oh hey Annabeth, what's new?" his attempt to appear casual had me so mad I couldn't get my words out.

"How… why… but… we…" I spluttered. I took a deep breath. "How long have you been here?"

"Oh. Um, not that long…" he trailed off. I narrowed my eyes at him, and I could tell that he was scared. Good for him.

"Jackson, explain to me why when I say that something isn't your business that it means steal my stuff to come spy on me! Now how much did you hear?" I almost spat the last few words into his face.

"Not that much! Just you know… your dream." He said those last couple of words very softly as he twisted his magical shield around on his wrist, looking as if he was ready to defend himself from me.

I took a deep breath as I ran through what had just happened in my head. I told him that I didn't want to talk to him about it, and he didn't listen. What kind of crappy boyfriend does that?

"We'll talk later," I caught a relieved look on his face before I turned to Chiron. "Anyways, what do you think it means, sir?"

He looked solemnly at me with those thousand year old eyes that always seemed to cut right through me. They appraised me like they had done a thousand times, and once again he seemed to have an agreement with himself. "Children, how much do you know of me?"

"What do you mean, sir?" Percy asked.

"Well you've been the trainer of hero's for thousands of years, is that what you mean?" I said, twisting my hair; Chiron didn't usually talk about himself much so this may turn out either very good, or very bad and judging by the theme of my dream I could guess which one it would be.

"Well when I was young," Chiron began, and I could almost hear Percy's thoughts _Define young. _"My wife Chariklo and I got into an argument. She had a child with the shepard Everes, something I was not pleased with but understood all the same, and his name was Tiresias. The boy had taken Zeus' side in a little argument between himself and his queen. Hera blinded Tiresias for this and Zeus was grateful for his services and felt bad about his fate and gave him the gift of prophecy. Tiresias saw that Chariklo and I planned to… uh… have another child and assumed that I had tricked his mother into doing this, as the boy had no idea that I was in fact her husband. When he came to kill me, my unfaithful wife aided him. I personally have no idea where her resentment came from. Anyway, it was lucky that I was training with Hercules at the time and between the two of we were able to subdue them. I had no wish to kill my family though, no matter their plan for me and I let them free. But as they left, Chariklo vowed that she would find a way to be death of me. Whether this was for the sake of appearing on her son's side or if I had actually offended her in some way I do not know, but what is certain is that my wife and her son must be coming back to fulfill their promise."

Percy walked me to my cabin after Chiron's big announcement. We didn't hold hands or anything but the tension between us was gone. Now all we had to worry about was the tension between our mentor and his possibly insane ex-wife and her blood hungry son. Yeah, much better. Percy shot me a tentative sideways glance; I could tell he wasn't sure if I was still angry with him. Letting out a sigh, I put him out of his misery.

"So, what do you think?"

"Huh?" He blinked a few times as if I'd pulled him out of a deep thought.

"What do you think?"

"About what?"

"Everything."

"Well," Percy grabbed both of my hands in his and pulled us to a stop in front of my cabin. "I think that I'm extremely lucky to have such a fantastic girlfriend that'll forgive me when I do something as stupid as spying on her private life."

"Who said I forgave you, Seaweed Brain?" I said, surprised that _that_ was what Percy had been thinking about in light of Chiron's new situation.

Percy raised his eyebrow at me, then leaned down to kiss me. It was a nice kiss that said very clearly _I'm sorry and I really really hope you forgive me don't kick my butt._

When we pulled apart, Percy said, "Do you forgive me now?"

I grinned at him, pretending to think about it. "We'll see. 'Night Seaweed Brain." As I jogged towards my cabin I heard him whisper. "Goodnight Wise Girl."

**Right, like I said I had the thing with the Romans worked out perfectly but I suppose that's why Mr. Riordan used them and he gets dibbs:/ Anyways I hope yall like it and I'm pretty excited about the new chapter so it'll probably be up soon! Okay well I've got an English paper due so adios amigos! Please review they make my life and I know more people read this than just those who review this!**


	6. Chapter 5

**I hereby sincerely apologize for my lack of updates. Here is my list of excuses. 1) I've been REALLY busy. 2)I just couldn't think of a way to make this story work(Keep this on the DL, but I'm kinda making it up as I go along. SHHHHH!). 3)I discovered a whole hoard of fantastic fanfiction stories! 4)Harry Potter 7 comes out next week and I have two tests the day of, therefore I will be tired as I'm going to the midnight premiere, so I had to study. 7)I was grounded from my laptop for a week for eating a grapefruit upstairs. With this list I hope you shall forgive me but I'll bet half of ya'll didn't even read this so on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned PJO, I wouldn't write fan fiction.**

I woke up to the sound of hoof-steps clapping urgently across the wood floor of my cabin.

"Annabeth come quickly, we've got an injured camper." Chiron said as he gently shook my arm. I rolled over in my bunk, still half asleep. Not that I didn't care that someone was hurt, but wasn't that the Apollo kids jobs?

"Usually yes, but in this case there are some extenuating circumstances." Chiron sounded like he was grinning.

Oh, guess I said that out loud. Staggering out of bed, I grabbed my knife, stuck it in my faded camp sweatshirt, and followed Chiron's rapidly retreating form.

I don't know what I expected, maybe monsters and campers immersed in a gigantic battle sprawled in front of the Big House. But no, there was no evidence of battle or even that anyone was awake. There was no monster dust glittering in early morning sunlight; no Apollo kids kneeling beside wounded kids, in fact the only thing that seemed out of place right now was me, wielding my knife like I might need to puncture a rogue basketball. By this point in time, Chiron was already on the porch and halfway through his transformation back into a handicapped man.

In the infirmary hallway, I see two things that I don't expect. Percy and a dead boy.

"Annabeth, I'd like you to meet your brother." Chiron said.

I stared at the boy, who looked maybe a little younger than me, with the bloody mark on his chest. Despite the gore that covered him, I couldn't help but notice that he was something of a looker. He had the same trademark blonde hair typical of an Athena kid that I had, although his looked a little lighter than my honey locks. His closed eyes were framed by long blonde lashes that would normally be invisible unless the light hit them like it did now. His tight black t-shirt with a heavy metal band I'd never heard of and two flaming crossed guitars clearly showed a flat stomach. With a hole in it. Why would Chiron bring me to meet my brother if he was already dead? It seemed too cruel. And why was Percy here anyways? I tore my eyes away from the sick bed to look up at my mentor.

"Why did you bring me here?"

"We were hoping you could make sense of why he's here." Percy said from the other side of the bed.

"Why he's here?" I said, shocked. "Hmmm… why would a demigod show up at Camp Half-Blood? Let me think about it."

Chiron grimaced. "Annabeth, do you remember the prophecy told earlier this summer?"

"Of course, _seven half-bloods shall answer the call, to storm or fire, the world must fall, an oath to keep with a final breath, and foes to bear arms to the Doors of Death. _But what does that have to do with anything?"

"Look at the boy's shirt, my dear."

I looked back at his top. The band logo with the flaming instruments. With a shock, I realized it wasn't a logo at all. His shirt read, _The Doors of Death._

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Walking back to our cabins hand in hand, Percy explained what had happened.

"So I was sneaking out to your cabin to see if you wanted to sit on the beach until the sun came up, when I heard this guy screaming right? So I ran down the hill where I thought the sound was coming from but I didn't see anything. Not a monster or a person in sight. So I figured it was just some victim of the Stoll brothers and started back towards the Athena cabin when I heard the scream again, this time from right behind me. I spun around and looked everywhere because this was starting to freak me out when I saw the guy I couldn't believe I hadn't seen him before! He was just outside the camp's border, but looked like he was about to pass out. I sprinted down there with Riptide out but there wasn't anything to fight. By that time, the dude had passed out and his wound was really starting to bleed so I picked him up and carried him to the Big House."

"And Chiron saw his shirt and automatically ran to get me?"

"Yeah. He told me to call Rachel, I guess because it involved her prophecy although I don't know how she could have helped, and he just ran, or galloped I guess, off to get you."

"Hmmm, I wonder why he wanted me to see him if Chiron already knew that he was here for the prophecy?"

Percy stared at me. "What makes you think that that kids involved in the prophecy."

My turn to stare at him. "Percy, he was wearing a shirt that quoted to next Great Prophecy, and showed up just a week after it had been given, how could he not be involved?"

"I don't know," Percy said slowly, "But don't you think it's weird? Like the timings almost too perfect."

"I don't know either, Seaweed Brain. But I'll bet were going to find out."

**Not a lot of fluff in the past few chapters, I know, but they have been necessary chapters. I'll try to add some more romance later and some old friends may visit but for right now…. JUST WHO IS THIS MYSTERIOUS PERSON? Please review and let me know what you think!**


	7. Chapter 6

Two days later, the dead boy was assigned the bunk next to mine.

"What is he doing here?" I hissed at Chiron while the boy arranged his meager belongings at the desk under his bed.

"You don't think he's a child of Athena? You two could be could act as passable twins; he's undoubtedly your brother," Chiron said, clearly affronted. "Is there a problem Annabeth?"

"Just the fact that he didn't have a heartbeat forty-eight hours ago."

"My name is Logan, and I can hear ya'll. And I'm not a zombie, if that's what you're wondering," He said with a smile that didn't falter when I didn't return his grin. "Apollo blessed my wound and it healed right up. There's not even a scar, see?" He tugged his torn shirt down to where there should have been a healing wound, not the unblemished tan skin that was there now.

"It's just not logical!" I exploded. "No offense, but why would Apollo bother to save you! He's got bigger fish to fry if you know what I mean."

"Maybe he thought that I would be important to this prophecy." Logan said sarcastically.

We stared at him, open mouthed.

"Well, I wasn't _dead_ in the infirmary! I was just in… like a coma thing. I could hear y'all guys talking about my shirt," He fingered the dark fabric. "What was that about anyways?"

Chiron motioned with his eyebrows that I should go ahead.

"Umm…. Logan right?" He nodded. I continued. "So you heard the full prophecy, correct?"

"Right, the whole _seven half bloods, world falling to storm or fire, and the Doors of Death_ thing, right?"

"Right. So the Doors of Death part… sound familiar?" I looked, not very discreetly, at his shirt.

"Not really, I mean…" He trained off after he traced my gaze to his t-shirt. "Oh. Gotcha. So am I like… one of the seven half bloods who are in the prophecy then?"

"That's what it seems like. But what doesn't make sense is how soon the places are filling. With the last Great Prophecy it took like a century to play out. It's just been a week since this prophecy was given. It just isn't logical!" I was seriously heated up now. I hated when things didn't make sense and this was seriously bamboozling **(love that word)**. I shouldn't have been getting mad at Logan, who at this point looked genuinely afraid of me, but somehow my mind kept linking the problem back to him. Which, again _didn't make sense._

"Annabeth, darling," Chiron whispered in my ear. "Why don't you go find Percy, I'll take things from here." I nodded, then stomped out of the room.

**Sorry I haven't updated but seriously yall? I have more people who have this story marked as their favorite than I have reviews. Soooo….. I was gonna add more but then I came up with this delightful deal(: the more reviews, the quicker and juicier and looonger the chappies are! Love yall!**


	8. Chapter 7

Percy's POV(for a change)

Annabeth found me methodically kicking a stone around the lake at about six. My hands were jammed into my pockets and I could tell my brow was crinkled up. But I couldn't help it. I'd been walking around here all day wondering what was going on. Connor Stoll had broken into my cabin at eight this morning and woke me up to tell me that Annabeth had told him to tell her that she would be busy with a small crisis today but not to worry about it, she'd tell me about it later.

So by the time she got there, I was pretty much out of my mind.

"Annabeth are you ok?" I could hear the worry seeping into my voice as I ran to meet her.

"What? Yeah I'm fine. No reason for me to not be." She smiled tightly but I couldn't help myself from looking her over, just to make sure. She looked alright, same as always in her jeans and camp shirt, just a little more wound up than usual.

"So... what's up?"

"Oh, you know…" she scuffed her tennis shoe across the ground. " Mysterious demigods showing up, before said campers coming back to life, bits and pieces of prophecies coming to light twenty years early… you know- same old same old." She kept her eyes on the ground.

"Oh ummm" This was one of those moments that really sucked for guys. Right now, I had no idea if she wanted to talk about it, or if she was still on the road of figuring things out before she wanted to think out loud. I decided to go with my instinct. "So what… happened?"

She took a breath, and then told me what had happened.

I thought about it for a moment. "So you didn't expect something like this to happen?"

She looked taken aback, like she had expected me not to have my own opinion. "Well of course I did! But just not so soon."

"But why not so soon? Is there a rule that one Great Prophecy can't follow immediately after another?"

"I just expected it to follow the time pattern of the last one." She snapped at me. She had her arms crossed defensively now and her eyes were no longer glued to the ground, but bored into mine defiantly. But her gaze held a confusing hint of hesitation in it.

I placed my hands on her shoulders. She shook them off. "Annabeth… what's going on?" She dropped her eyes again, not in shame or anything, but like she was determined not to tell me something. I used my hand to lift her chin up. "Seriously, what's up?"

"I… I just don't want another war to start up right now, you know for the camp's sake."

"For the camp's sake?" I raised my eyebrows at her.

"Yeah. Things are just starting to get better around here and I don't want another war to come along and screw things up for us."

"Us meaning the camp? Or us meaning you and me?" I grabbed her and pulled her down to the ground so we could sit in the soft green grass that surrounded the lake. I didn't let go once we had sat. Annabeth grinned sheepishly at me.

"How'd you know?"

"Guys intuition." I said with a smile.

"There's no such thing Seaweed Brain." That comment didn't faze me like it would have a few years ago. By now I had known Annabeth long enough to know that she was trying to distract me. So I didn't say anything; I just kept looking at her.

"Alright sure, yeah I don't want another war to come along and screw our relationship up. Happy?" She wasn't mad. I could tell. Annabeth may call me a Seaweed Brain, but if there's one thing I know for sure, it's her. But I still didn't see how she could think a stupid war could break us up.

Annabeth continued on her tangent: "I mean, you saw what last year did to so many of the couples last year!"

"No… I don't…"

She shot me an exasperated look. "It drove them apart Seaweed Brain!"

"Name three."

"Umm… Silena and Beckendorf…"

"Who were brought together in the midis of this whole thing and only driven apart by death. And now they are happily together in the Elysium as we speak."

"And… umm…"

"Anyone else?"

"You've got to give me time to think Percy!"

"Well I don't need any time to prove my point. Silena and Beckendorf, Clarisse and Chris, Grover and Juniper, my mom and Paul, and you and me. Five fantastic couples that have come out of the last war. So who knows what this one will bring? Maybe something even better! Maybe Chiron will get a girlfriend!"

Annabeth giggled, but I could tell she was impressed and momentarily comforted by what I had said. Pride swelled up in me for finally, _finally_, winning an argument with Annabeth. She scooted closer to me so our sides were pressed against each other. I let go of her hand and put my arm around her shoulder as her head fell into the crook of my neck. Well, would you look at that. This war had already brought on great things.

**So there you go! I wasn't planning for another argument but I just sat down and typed and this was what came out! By the way thanks for the speediness and awesomeness of the reviews but I needith more! Anyways, were the characters OOC, cuz I'm not sure so let me know if they are… hey you can just let me know anything by just clicking that little button right there! You see it? It's like right underneath this authors note…. Click it!**


	9. Chapter 8

Annabeth's POV

Logan and Chiron came out of the Athena cabin at the same time Percy and I passed it, hand in hand.

"Annabeth, Percy!" Chiron motioned us towards them with his hand. "Would you mind showing Logan around camp? I've got to make an Iris message."

"Sure thing, Chiron." Percy responded casually. Chiron clipped off towards the Big House.

"Hey man, I'm Percy Jackson," Percy stuck his hand out for the new kid to shake. "Logan, right?"

"Yeah, nice to meet you Percy." While I watched them shake hands, Percy nudged me with his foot.

"Hey Logan," He broke the handshake with Percy, and swiveled his body to look at me. "I'm sorry for going off in there, I can sometimes get a little… put off when things don't make sense."

Percy attempted to disguise his snort as a cough. "A little?" He teased.

"I hope you understand, being a child of Athena and all... maybe _you_ can relate." I kicked Percy's heel.

"Course, Annabeth, I understand." Logan gave me a brilliant smile that made his grey eyes scrunch up.

The two boys hit it off immediately and walked a little bit in front of me during the tour of the camp, blabbering on and on about basketball stats or whatever. I was too busy to notice. There was so much happening at one time, it was insane. There were just too much of a coincidence here to actually be a coincidence! The Great Prophecy, Logan showing in the Doors of Death t-shirt… they had to be interconnected somehow.

Now I know what a completely rational, simple, and logical explanation would be. Logan was some sort of traitor that would start another war. It didn't take a child of Athena to draw _that_ conclusion! But the thing was… I almost _wanted_ to trust Logan. He seemed like a decent guy, which should send warning bells off in my head, but even so, I had this gut feeling that Logan belonged at Camp Half Blood with us. I had only had two gut feelings in my entire life. To take that knife for Percy, and to kiss him the night after the war ended. And just look how that was working out! He was alive and I was dating him. Maybe I should start following my gut more often… maybe I should trust this kid.

Chiron's POV

I watched the three kids walk around camp; Percy and Logan joking around like typical kids, and Annabeth staying back, looking characteristically in thought.

Sighing, I pulled the green curtain of the Big House close. I hadn't been able to enjoy the camp flourishing the way I should have ever since Annabeth had told me her dream. It made sense of course, my previous family had been a huge part of my life, not one of the better parts I'll admit but a huge part nonetheless.

Still deep in thought, I wheeled my chair over to the desk used for all things Camp Half Blood. Near the very back of the table, covered in a thick layer of dust, was a frame. I had to stretch my entire body, nearly lifting me out of the wheelchair into my centaur form, to reach the picture. Carefully, I blew the dust away from the two pictures stuck into the frame. Side by side, were a snapshot of my son, looking like something out of a romance novel: tall, dark, and handsome; and one of my wife: no hate in her eyes yet, just love and laughter at a long since forgotten joke.

Sighing once again, this time with a sad realization at what I had to do, I rolled off once more to go find Mr. D. As much as I hated to admit it, we needed to capture these two people whom I had once loved with all of my heart before Annabeth's vision could ring true. We needed a quest.

**I know its been forever but I promise I'll have another one up in no time at all! I'm thinking fluff would be good right now, but should I go straight to the quest? I already have an idea but let me know yours! How? Review!**


	10. Chapter 9

**As promised(:**

Annabeth's POV

Once Percy, Logan and I had made our way around the perimeter of the camp three times, Logan had a pretty good idea of the basic layout, or so he said. He also had become positively chummy with Percy; complete with a secret handshake and inside jokes. I had shaken my head in disbelief at them when they had started choreographing their shake. Wasn't that a little bit…. thirteen year old girlish?

We had missed dinner, and dark had really fallen now. Complete dark, not the dim crap you get in the city but the "hey I wonder if there could totally be someone five feet in front of me and I would have no idea" dark. Percy had asked if Logan and I if we wanted to do one last lap before hitting the hay.

"I'm cool, I really don't wanna be caught out after hours on my first day, ya'll guys go ahead though." Logan had responded with a wave of his and a casual jog back in the general direction of the Athena cabin.

Percy grinned devilishly at me and took hold of my hand, making me blush a bit. I thanked the gods that it was too dark for him to see.

"So what was going on today?" he asked "You barely talked like, the whole time."

I gapped at him. "What opportunity did I have?" I nudged him with my hip, letting him know I was joking around, "You guys were getting so buddy buddy, I was surprised you didn't ask him to sleep over and make hand puppets and gossip tonight." I grinned at Percy, he grinned back at me.

"Yeah, he's pretty cool. It's nice to have a guy friend around, now that Grover's back out doing his Wild-Man thing," We were passing the volleyball pit now, veering left towards the cabins as we neared the Big House.

I pretended to be offended. "Oh so I'm not enough for the Great Hero Perseus Jackson anymore?" I put my free hand on my hip. "He needs a guy friend now?"

He chuckled at me. "Who knew a daughter of Athena could act so much like a daughter of Aphrodite?"

"Ouch, Percy. Too far there. You've wounded me. Mortally injured over here. HELP!" I screamed the last word into the empty night."

"Shhhhhh!" he gestured for me to be quiet but couldn't hold back his sniggers. "You'll tip the harpies off!"

I made a noise between a half scoff, half laugh. "They're not going to hear me, even if they did…" I trailed off at the sound of quick footsteps coming towards us.

"You were saying, Annabeth?"

I scrambled for my magic invisibility cap. Maybe, I could distract the harpie enough for Percy to get away before he got eaten, or I could… my mind came up for a thousand plans while my hands wrestled with my front hoodie pocket, trying to yank my hat out. I glanced up at Percy, sure he was freaking out. However, Percy, on the other hand was watching me with a look of amusement/higher knowing. An unusual look for the Seaweed Brain and enough for me to look around to see what I had missed.

Oh. It wasn't the harpies coming at us with a ravenous fever, but Chiron. He reached us, wiping sweat from his brow.

"Annabeth, Percy! I heard your yell, I haven't been able to find you! Where have you been? You missed dinner and I've been looking all… never mind. Somethings come up."

My head shot up in instant interest. Chiron grinned down at me.

"We've got a quest for the two of you."

**I know Annabeth was a little OOC with her yelling but I needed that Chiron could find them. I know yall already knew about the quest but this was just kinda a fluffy chappie. It was fun to write and I hope it was fun to read! If it was let me know but clicking the little blue button! Oh and the next one will be the start of the quest**


End file.
